Lore Quest: Nyrevin's Apologies
Note: Lore Quests give neither xp to a player or special items, their purpose is to tell players lore in the game. They can be reapeated as often as you want. Information Speak to Kiruu the Priest of Nyrevin and listen to his tale. Quest Dialogue Kiruu tells you, 'It's nice to have someone to talk to. The cotton-brains around here aren't terribly good conversationalists. Say, would you like to hear a story? I may be one of the walking dead, but I'm still a priest of Nyrevin. It's been a thousand years since I've had a congregation to instruct. Just have a seat, and listen...' Kiruu tells you, 'When Istara's labors in the Forge of the World were done, and the lands of Istaria were touched by the light of sun and star for the very first time, Alyssa came to Istara and bade her rest. "Your labors have been mighty, and the crafting of wonders has taken a mighty toll upon you. Rest a time, and I shall labor in your stead. These lands are beautiful, yet no eye gazes upon them and no heart is quickened by this majesty. Rest, and I will bring forth life in your name."' Kiruu tells you, 'Istara was tempted to accept Alyssa's offer, for she was indeed weary. Duty pressed upon her, however, and she declined. "I cannot rest, for soon our brothers and sisters will come, bearing their gifts for our new world. Nyrevin will be among them, bearing death and rebirth. I must rebuke her, for my world has no room for those gifts."' Kiruu tells you, 'Alyssa beseeched Istara once more to rest a time. "I shall accept the gifts our brothers and sisters bring, for it is only the gift of Nyrevin that you must refuse. When she comes, I will greet her softly, with sweet words, and send her back to the Realm of Spirit to await your waking." Istara finally assented, for her weariness was very great, and so she slept.' Kiruu tells you, 'Alyssa went forth to the lands of the new world, and life came forth at her command. As she did so, all the gods and goddesses save Nyrevin came to her, offering their gifts for the world Istara had made. To each of them, Alyssa said. "I accept your gift, and thank you for offering it", whereupon each god and goddess opened their gift and poured it out upon Istara’s creation.' Kiruu tells you, 'Meanwhile, far away in the heart of the Realm of Spirit, Nyrevin was adding the finishing touches to her great Palace of Souls, where the spirits of the dead would come to be refreshed & renewed after the trials of life. She gazed across the Valley of Serenity, up to the heights of the Peaks of Solace, deep into the heart of the Forest of Renewal, and was pleased with all that she saw. Her realm was ready. She returned to her palace, passing through numberless rooms and halls until, at last, she entered the silent splendor of her throne room. In the center of the hall was a pillar, and on it was a pillow. On the pillow was a rose, each petal holding a goddess's tear. Tears of sadness, of regret, of forgiveness, of joy, of relief - the rose held them all. The rose was Death, and each tear a seed of rebirth. Nyrevin took up the rose and made her way to the world Istara had created.' Kiruu tells you, 'As the other gods and goddesses had done, Nyrevin came to Alyssa and offered her gift to the world. This time, however, Alyssa stepped back, saying, "Be gone from here, for your gift is unworthy and I refuse it." So saying, she turned her back on the goddess of Death and said nothing more.' Kiruu tells you, 'Nyrevin was angered, yet still she offered the rose once more. Alyssa's only response was silence. Nyrevin's anger turned to rage, and without a pause she smote Alyssa down. All over Istara's world, the life Alyssa had created withered and wilted, becoming brown and dry in a single instant. Nyrevin returned to the Realm of Spirit, leaving Alyssa lifeless on the ground.' Kiruu tells you, 'The change of the world brought Galderos to Alyssa's side, his heart breaking to see her in death. He cradled her to his chest, promising all he had to her if she would but live again. The first tear of love lost rolled down his cheek, and fell upon Alyssa's brow. Death yielded to Rebirth, and her eyes opened once more. As love blossomed between Galderos and Alyssa, all the lands of the world became green again, until all was as it had been.' Kiruu tells you, 'Alyssa's wrath was great, yet Galderos restrained her, saying, "Hot tongues and hot tempers have done enough this day. Istara would not approve. I will carry your apology to Nyrevin, and secure hers in return." Alyssa agreed, and Galderos journeyed to Nyrevin's Palace of Souls.' Kiruu tells you, 'Nyrevin listened to Galderos, and in time gave her assent. However, she refused to allow Galderos to take a message of apology to Alyssa. "I will go to her myself," she said, "And offer my apologies directly, so that she may accept them herself." Galderos found this acceptable, and returned to Alyssa to await Nyrevin's arrival.' Kiruu tells you, 'When Nyrevin came to Alyssa and Galderos, she still carried the rose of Death in one hand, but she did not offer it. Instead, she held out her other hand, empty and open, saying, "I have come to give you my apologies, and I hope you will accept them." Alyssa nodded, and did not notice Nyrevin's smile.' Kiruu tells you, '"I accept your apologies, and I thank you for..." Alyssa’s voice failed as the rose of Death dissolved into smoke and blew away. All around the three deities, massive creatures began to take form. Larger even than the greatest of Drulkar's children, with fangs the length of long spears, claws that split stone like butter, and spikes the size of tall trees running down each one’s spine. Nyrevin pointed to the fertile lands, full of the life Alyssa had made, and cried, "Go and kill!!!!" The huge beasts obeyed, and blood stained the land of Istaria for the first time.' Kiruu tells you, 'Alyssa was pale with rage as she confronted Nyrevin. "What have you done?!" she cried. Nyrevin's smile grew broader, but her eyes remained cold.' Kiruu tells you, '"I call them my Apologies, and you have accepted them into this world. My Apologies will bring death to the feeble, and the old, and the weak, throughout all the lands. My domain will be filled, and balance will be restored to Istaria. Thank you, sister, for accepting my gift." Nyrevin laughed, and then was gone.' Kiruu tells you, 'In time, Galderos hunted down and killed the Apologies of Nyrevin, but it was too late. Death had come to Istaria, and with it war eternal between the sisters Alyssa and Nyrevin.' Kiruu tells you, 'Thus does the lesson end. So, do I still have what it takes to keep the masses listening? Hehe, don't suppose it matters either way, now.' Kiruu tells you, 'Was it true? What kind of question is that? You Gifted need a dose of faith, I think... I’ll tell you what, . Take a walk through the desert south and west of here, look around a bit, and ask yourself that question, eh? Thanks again for stopping by, and may the Dark Lady’s mercy fall upon you.' Steps # Continue to speak with Kiruu until he has finished his story. Rewards Category:Quests Category:Lore